Kenny's Christmas Wish
by Destinykymm
Summary: Tragedy strikes Kenny's life, Why did he ever make that wish?


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park! (All though I wish I did! 8o))

Warnings: It's South Park, you know the warnings!

**Kenny's Christmas Wish**

This is Kenny's story, he looks back on his past, it's the week of Christmas, he was five years old.....................

Kenny awakens on a lumpy mattress set on the floor. His parents couldn't afford, let alone care if he slept in a bed. His old crib mattress is all he had. Sitting up, he shivered from the cold. The worn, thin blanket barly protected him from the cold air that seeped through the crack around his window. He pulled on a old sweatshirt and pants that fit him snug. His parents hadn't bought him new clothes for a year now.

Kenny walked into the kitchen and climbed into a chair at the table. His mom walked by tossing down an un-cooked frozen waffle.

"Here's your breakfast" was all she said on the way to the couch where she flipped on the TV.

A cock roach ran to Kenny's frozen waffle and satrted to feast. He looked down at his hands, which were shaking from low blood sugar. His mom forgot to feed him yesterday. Kenny got up from the table and went through the cupboards. Nothing but a can of corn. He grabbed the rusted can opener and went to his room.

Kenny ate the cold corn, then went into his closet. There was a hole in the wall that worked perfect for a hiding place. He pulled out an envelope, on the front marked in green crayon, it said: _Urgent! _Send to Santa right away. He hid the envelope under his sweat shirt and walked into his parents room. He looked around for a stamp, but wasn't having any luck. All of a sudden he was grabbed from behind and hurled into the wall. His dad with his usual can of beer in hand, screeched

"What the hell are you doing in this room!?"

Kenny got up and made a run for it. A book hit him in the back of the head.

"You little shit bastard!"

Blood spilled from the back of his fragile little head. Once in the safety of his room, he returned the envelope to the hole in the wall. He grabbed his only blanket from his bed and wiped the blood from his hair. The window, his only escape!

Once outside he ran to Stan's house, the only place he knew he was welcome at. Stan opened the door

"Shit dude! what happened this time?"

Kenny looked at his friend in desperation, "My drunk ass dad caught me in his room, he threw a book at me and got my head"

Stan looked up and down his friend and noticed his apperance didn't look so well. He was very thin, pale, he had cuts and bruises over every part of his body.

"Kenny, here have some of this banana bread my mom made."

Kenny gobbled down the bread thankfully. Stan grabbed his hat, pulling it on, "Come on, i'm going to the mall to see Santa. " Kenny smiled, "I wrote him a letter, but I can't get it in the mail. I could talk to him in person." Hope glistened in his eyes.

On the way to the mall they ran into Kyle and Cartman. As usual Cartman was ragging on kyle for his jewish religion,

"Your mom's such a bitch kyle! It's no wonder why you don't believe in Jesus, she probably fucked him over!"

"Shut up fucker, you want a candy cane up your ass!?"

Stan and Kenny walked up, Stan pointed to the mall,

"Come on guys, lets go see santa!"

Cartman smacked Kyle,

"Your Jewish ass can't come!"

Kyle starts to walk away,

"Fuck you fat ass!"

The three boys ran to the mall and got in line. Kenny noticed the line wasn't very long. He was hoping Santa could help him out. When it was Kenny's turn he whispered into Santas ear. No one heard what the young battered boy said, but there was tears in his eyes.

After they all had there turn and they were once again outside the mall, Kenny noticed his dad at the far end of the parking lot. He was once again all over a hooker. Dressed in as little clothes as possible, his hands up her shirt. Kenny looks away,

"God Damnit guys, i'm going back to my house, i'll catch you later."

Kenny walks back to his house and sneaks inside. His mom is still engrossed in the television. He ran to the hall way and pulled down the ladder that leads to the attic. The dust is so thick he chokes and covers his face. He has been up here before, but never noticed how much stuff was stored up here. He pulled open a box. A silk handkerchief layed on top, pulling it back he saw several photographs. It was his mom when she was his age. She looked sad, and wasn't in the main part of the picture. His mom's sister was posing in the middle of the photograph and she was in the background watching. He noticed she was holding her arm and had brusises on her face. Kenny knew his mom was a victim of child abuse, as well as himself.

Under all the pictures he noticed something orange. he pulled out a hooded parka. He thought to himself, "This would keep me warm, and hide all the bruises" he put it on and it fit. He stored all the photo's back in the box and pushed it aside. Laying down on the dusty ground, he clutched the picture of his sadden mother of five. He fell asleep, as a tear escaped his eye..................

Six years later, Sixteen year old Kenny clutched that same envelope marked to Santa that he wrote as a small boy. His parents were killed in a car crash. His dad was drunk and his mom just didn't care. When his dad swirved around a corner, they crashed right into a street light. His dad died instantly and his mom sufffered on life support for two weeks before she went.

Now, sitting in Stans living room, he clutched the envelope. He forgot all about it until he was moving out and spotted it in the wall. Looking at Stan he said,

"When I asked Santa for my life to be different, and my parents would go away, I didn't mean for them to die"

He pulled out the photograph of his mother as a child and weeped.


End file.
